Café
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto"Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Café

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Café<em>**

Sabes que las cosas están fuera de tu control cuando comienzas a soñar despierta con besar a tu prima.

Así fue como por desgracia Dominique Weasley descubrió que era completa e irreversiblemente gay.

Lucy era el sueño inalcanzable de ella, porque estaba con el estúpido pelo grasiento de Scorpius, claro que pera la primera no era nada de eso sino que un caballero de armadura brillante.

_Patrañas_¸ Pensaba la otra.

El peor y el mejor día de ella fue cuando decidió acompañar a su prima a lo de esa cafetería sosa y cursi.

Era todo romántico anti diabéticos, suerte que no lo era pero aun así quería morir y vomitar todo lo que comió.

Cuando pidieron el café comenzó la charla con Dominique que ella aborrecía…la charla sobre el chico de Lucy siempre tenía a alguien que interrumpa en medio, pero ahora no había nadie que le ayudara en ello.

_Mierda, finge Dominique finge como lo has hecho todos estos años con ella_

Pero Lucy fácilmente vio esa cara.

— ¿No te agrada que hable de mi novio?— Preguntó con una ceja alzada de forma inquisitiva y algo preocupada, después de todo posiblemente le haya torturado con él todos los años y ella por amable no le dijo nada.

—Ehm, no que va, es que el café estaba del asco—Mintió pobremente y Lucy para su mala suerte no era tonta.

—Tú ni te atrevas a engañarme, así que dime la verdad

—Yo…eh...bueno, solo no me cae muy bien él, sí, la rivalidad con toda mi familia hacía ellos es muy grande como para ignorarle—Explicó avergonzada pero decidida.

—Ya veo entonces no puedes hacer eso a un lado por mí—La otra se iba a quejar pero Lucy continuó— Entonces hablemos de tus amores—

—Oh…no, vamos existe el Quidditch para hablar y es un millón de veces más divertido que eso— Se lamentó Dominique porque sabía que no podía contra su empeño.

—Pero… ¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó resignada y Lucy estaba que no podía de su alegría.

—Vale, ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? tuviste muchos novios para hacerlo—

_Mierda, justo me viene a preguntar eso_

_—_Hey, ¿No puede ser otra cosa?—Obviamente no…

—No

—Está bien…Mierda, bueno nunca lo hubo aunque no me creas—Admitió

—No me lo creo ni un poco

—Pues hazlo, porque es la verdad, y si llegas a hacer más comentarios estúpidos comentares _Tú ya sabes qué_ a todos los que conozco.

—No serás capaz de algo así…

—Claro que sí, tan solo pruébame y verás

—Vale te creo, pero entonces ¿Qué pasó con tus otros novios? Porque tuviste muchos con los que hablar y hacer eso.

—Pues nada, siempre fuimos interrumpidas, yo los aparté porque los había visto solos besándose con sus novias y daban asco—Admitió a pesar de no querer hacerlo cuando era su prima.

—No puedo creerlo, y así quieres salir con ese guapetón nuevo del colegio, ven que te enseñaré como besar para que mi mejor amiga no haga el ridículo— Le dijo y ocupó la banca a su lado que era un sillón largo así que entraron sin dificultad.

— ¿Qué tú qué?— Preguntó horrorizada no podía creer lo que planeaba, o a caso le iba a besar, o traería a alguien, tal vez usaría alguna cosa para besarle, pero ambas cosas le parecían estúpida, así que se quedó con la primera.

_¿Me besarás?_

—Te besaré—_ Oh, genial justo eso tenía que decir como si leyera mis pensamientos, que rara es…— _De esa forma aprenderás fácilmente— Le miraba con ojos brillantes, ¿Cómo decirle que no a ella?

Se mantuvo un buen rato dudando y la otra expectante hasta que la chica de allí interrumpió para darle sus cafés, Lucy fue la que respondió antes de poder decir más porque Dominique estaba que no podía hablar.

—Bueno dime entonces quieres o no—Le preguntó tomando su taza de té y beberse el café ardiente de una sola pasada para no responderle.

—Hey ¡Eso está que quema tonta!— Tarde al terminar salió corriendo, se tiró a la nieve metió toda la que pudo dentro de su boca porque le ardía.

_Alabado sea el invierno_

— ¿En qué demonios pensabas, eh, quieres quedarte sin boca acaso?— Lucy nunca maldecía a menos que sea algo muy serio así que sabía que estaba en problemas,.

Dominique estaba con la lengua que le mataba algo hinchada así que no podía responderle. _Bendito sean los cafés hirviendo_

Pensó la pelirroja. Cuando estaban por irse, Lucy volvió para pagar la cuenta y juntas caminaron hasta su casa.

—Bueno…aunque te hayas lastimado seguiré con mi plan, será como tu castigo por hacer tremenda tontera— Le dijo diabólicamente y

_A caso quieres matarme, con suerte hablo y vas a besarme._

Se le entendía poco o nada en su estado de pensamientos, ni ella misma pudo decifrar completamente el tren de pensamientos.

—Sí

Y con eso tomó del hombro y con suavidad apoyó sus fríos labios en los hirviendo de Dominique.

Ese alivio le hizo suspirar de lo fuerte que era, pero fue temporal, sustituido por el horrible dolor en sus labios quemados.

—Oh dios mio, Dom lo siento tanto—Se disculpaba al ver que la chica lloraba.

Le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Y le abrazó con cariño, muchísimo cariño. Lo que no sabía era que ella a no lloraba por el dolo sino por el del pecho al recordar a Scorpius besándole, ella había tomado su primer beso sin permiso, mientras ella le valía menos que un escorguto de cola explosiva.

La separó con fuerza. Había sido el mejor beso de su vida, en la peor forma y día posible claro.

Lucy logró alcanzarla con mucho exfuerzo porque la chica al ser cazadora en Gryffindor le era casi imposible alcanzarle.

—Eh, detente, que me quedo si aire—Le rogó Dominique, lo hizo aunque no entendía el por qué, ya que con facilidad podría haber perdido ahora.

—Por favor, lo siento perdóname tomé tu primer beso a la fuerza sin tu consentimiento y con ello encima te lastime, recién me di cuenta de eso, porque recordé que lo mismo me hizo mi novio...— Dijo apenadísima yendo hasta su lado— Sí quieres darme una fuerte y sonora cachetada lo entenderé completamente— Y tomó su mejilla como si quisiera que la golpease.

Ella consideró hacerlo pero se resistió.

Así fue como alzó la mano y le vio cerrar los ojos, pero muy lejos de pegarle porque en ese momento supo que no podría hacer semejante cosa, en vez de pegarle con cariño apoyó su mano en la mejilla acariciándosela con mucho amor.

—Nunca podría hacer semejante cosa

Le dio un beso en la frente y le hizo arrugar el entrecejo de dolor, pero valió la pena.

—Dominique tus labios…

—Sí lo sé, pero no importa. Me gustó sí, pero no lo repetiré así que no te lo olvides

Le atajó y la otra río. Así fue como le invitó un vaso de agua fría antes de ir a la enfermería para que le vean ese labio.

Ella aceptó y Lucy le tomó de la mano haciéndole explotar el estómago de mariposas.


	2. Ropa limpia

**_Ropa limpia_**

Cuando con mucho cuidado se despertó, era la menos humana de su familia a esas horas.

—Despierta—Se le tiró encima a Lily y Rose.

—Ug, muévanse que no quiero, además están que pesan como elefantes—Se quejaba

—Pero si es el primer día de tu práctica

Con pedazos se sentó y les aplaudieron, ella levantó el dedo medio insultándoles, y se fue a la ducha para no dormirse pero tuvo el efecto contrario, así resbala parado por dormirse allí y se asustaba cuando el agua le ahogaba entrándole en la boca porque roncaba.

Cuando salía un rico olor a ropa limpia que llenó su pieza, ella la agarró y se las puso.

Ahora bajaría para encontrarse con Lucy, que al ser Ravenclaw era imposible verle a la noche al contrario de sus otra primas.

Cuando comían ella solo podía recordar el beso, dios estuvo tan bueno que excepto por el dolor lo repetiría todos los días.

Todos lo demás fue como sus fantasías, salvo la parte en donde llegaban a acostarse juntas de "Esa forma", claro a lo mejor si le decía que era virgen…

_En qué piensas tarada, _Se dijo a sí misma.


	3. Regaliz

**_Regaliz (Parte 1)_**

Cuando Halloween legó las cosas entre ellas se volvió muy incomodas, al extremo, ni podían mirarse más de dos segundo. Así que la fiesta de Gryffindor con las otras casas fueron un tremendo infierno.

Lily le preguntó muy feliz que usaría, Dominique la verdad no tenía la más pálida idea de ello.

—Ehm, ¿Ropa tal vez?

—Sí, muy graciosa

—No lo se vale…

—Entonces vayamos juntas a ver algo—Sugirió emocionada

—No creo que sea buena idea

—Lo es, así que cállate que te espero en dos horas allí en Hogsmeade—Le dijo y con un beso en la mejilla se fue.

Dominique jugó con las venditas de sus labios y la crema que tenía que ponerse, le molestaba que tuviera que ir con ella pero haría algo para evitarlo.

**_Regaliz (Parte 2)_**

Cuando terminó sus deberes vagamente claro se fue hasta Hogsmeade, ella había salido más a su tía Ginny que a su madre, por eso no era tan estudiosa como debería pero tenía la belleza de ella y su personalidad, fuerte, audaz, segura, etc.

Cuando llegaron comenzaron a comprar las cosas, primero los dulces, y el regaliz era su favorito. Al final eligió un disfraz de bruja aunque eso era un poco muy original claro, con sarcasmo, era básicamente Mcgonagall ese día. El sombrero punte agudo única oscura, y otras cosas que eran tan muggles que se sorprendió que la tuviera allí.

No sabía aun como manejarse bien con Lucy al lado, aun era algo incomodo así que evitaba estar mucho estar solas con ella. Suerte que logró invitar a Rose con ellas así ya no se sentiría rara por lo menos ese día.

—Así que invitaste a Rose…—Le dijo en un susurro Lucy, la otra casi escupe la cerveza de manteca que llevaba en mano.

—… ¿Eh?

—Vamos no te hagas la tonta conmigo, ¿Qué pasa fue acaso por el b…?

—Hey ¿Qué tanto susurran ahí, me hacen sentir excluida?—Comentó Rose al alcanzarles

_A caso estaba por hablarme del beso…_

_—_Oh, nada importante, solo de los disfraces

—bueno, yo pensaba en vestirme con Lily de las gemelas diabólicas de esa peli muggle de terror tan famosa que me hizo ver el otro día—Les contó totalmente emocionada y sonriente.

Y así charlaron hasta que Rose arrastró a las otras a esa cafetería cursi que tanto odiaba Dominique.

Ahí la cosa se puso peligrosamente incómoda

Ambas continuaron recordando con detalles esos hermosos besos que tenían lengua, roses, mordidas, todo.

Por suerte Rose salió de entre toda su familia como el torpe de Ron, y así no se dio cuenta de nada más por más obvio que fuera ni siquiera con esa mirada de "_Dame un rato que salgo corriendo de aquí"._

Luego de un rato se dio cuenta, claro le hizo falta que as dos se hicieran más obvias de lo normal.

—Ya, esto es suficiente—Se rindió Rose dejado el vaso en la mesa, ambas miraron con cara de terror y sorpresa.

—… ¿Qué tanto pasa entre ustedes? Están más raras que de costumbre, tensas tanto que si estiró la mano me chocaré con esa tensión—La hizo exagerando y tontamente como era su estilo, infantil en su totalidad— Puedo tocar la tensión entre ustedes, así que por favor paren

— es nada Rose

—Oh, no me vengas con eso que es obvio, vamos están engañando a sus novios—Ellas se quedaron boquiabiertas—Con otros chicos, ¿verdad?

—No como crees—Le preguntó riendo de los nervios.

Rose hizo como si no la viese.

Cuando se fueron estaban yendo al comedor, no había mucha gente, pero querían almorzar a pesar de su poca o nula hambre, era la costumbre y no podían con ella.

Pero cuando salió ella agarró a Lucy sorprendiéndola y la tiró hacia un aula vacía y cerró la puerta tras ella, para que nadie las viese.

Y con ansias la beso, la besó con muchas ganas, y la dejó helada, no sé, no lo esperaba para nada.

Roces, lamidas lánguidas, cariños, de todo.

No sabían cómo pero se habían vuelto adictas a esos besos, de la otra únicamente, ya casi ni le hacían caso a sus novios.

—P-Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer si no quieres pero por favor respóndeme. ¿Te gusto? O solo eres demasiado amable para esto, cosa que no me sorprendería porque lo eres siempre—Preguntó espantada por la posible respuesta.

_Dime que sí, dime que sí, vamos alégrame el día_

Ella pareció pensárselo y como toda respuesta la besó apasionadamente contra la puerta.

No podía creérselo eso le decía que estaba siendo más que correspondida, dios mío.

_¡Oh sí! Te amo Lucy como nadie lo ha hecho, no tienes idea._

_—_Entonces ¿No te molesta lo equivocado que está esto soy tu prima después de todo?

—Sí pero no hermanas además nunca dudaría algo…como esto, y crees que algo así me detuvo con andar con mi novio

A Dominique le asqueo el nombre

—No

—Perdón por nombrarlo, pero ¿Entonces, qué piensas?—Le preguntó feliz

_Ósea que…tengo una oportunidad contigo…_

—Ya terminé con Scorpius y Tú con tu chico luego del beso

—Claro

Así comenzaron a salir, para su sorpresa de todos lo que lo sabían ellas eran de verdad la una para la otra.


End file.
